Kataang oneshots
by dpelt97
Summary: Will eventually be a bunch of Kataang oneshots, whenever I get to writing more.
1. Cold

AN: This is my first fanfiction, and I'm kinda new to the site, at least with this profile. These are just a bunch of different Kataang oneshots that will be compiled into one story for easy reading. I plan on making more of these, and other ones with the other canon pairings. I also plan on making a multi-fic of their life after the war, and I'm looking for a beta reader for it. If your interested, please private message me.

Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

It was a cold day in Ba Sing Se, as fall was coming to a close and winter was just beginning. A chilling breeze blew through the open window of Katara's bedroom at the house that the Avatar and his friends shared.

Katara shivered as the breeze came over her tan skin, and dark hair. All of the heat that was in her fingers and toes has drained away beginning to wake her. As she wakes she curls into the tightest ball she can manage in attempt to keep warm.

"Ug. It's so cold." She mumbled to herself. _How to warm up?_ She thinks to herself. The first thing-or rather person-she thinks of is Aang. Obviously, she could just as easily close the window or get more blankets, but why ruin the perfect opportunity to go to her boyfriend.

She gets up taking her thin blanket with her as she shuffles her way to Aang's room. Slowly, she opens the door to see Aang sleeping soundly on his stomach on his bed. The blanket draped across his lower back. Slightly annoyed that he always seems to be warm no matter where he is or what he's doing. That could just be the firebender in him or he can control the air to keep him warm even in his sleep.

Ever so carefully, Katara creeps across the floor of Aang's room to his bed. She lays her blanket on top of his before gently lifting the covers and sliding underneath them.

"Hmm." She hums to herself at the relief of warmth running through her body. Unfortunately, her fingers and toes still felt awfully cold to her. Then, and idea struck her.

"Ah!" Cries Aang at the sudden cold sensation on his bare chest and legs.

"Sorry." Katara whispered, pulling back reluctantly.

Aang stared at her for a few moments as if trying to figure out what happened and why his girlfriend was in his bed with him, not that he minded.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" Aang asked clearly concerned for her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just cold and you just seem warm, so I thought that I would join you. Then I noticed that my fingers and toes were still cold so I put them on you." She began blushing slightly as she began to get up. Suddenly, she was glad it was dark so Aang couldn't see her blush.

"Clearly, didn't think that I would wake you doing that, so, sorry. I guess I should probably go back to my-"

"No! No." Aang interrupted her rambling grabbing her wrist, while trying to not sound to eager.

"I mean, you can stay here. I don't mind. Plus, that way we can keep each other warm." He added with a shy smile.

Katara smiled back as she settled back down again. She thought for a moment before a sly smile appeared on her face. Taking notice, Aang asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What are you thin-Ah!" He cringed. Again, Katara's hands found themselves on Aang's chest and her feet on his legs. Only this time, not just looking for warmth, but to also mess with her boyfriend.

"A little cold?" Katara asked with fake innocence.

"A little." Aang responded hoarsely.

"Here let me help." He said as he grabbed her hands and gently warmed them with his firebending.

"Better?"

"Better. But, what about my feet?"

"Hmm. Lets see if I can fix that." Aang reached down under the covers to find her feet. Once he found them he warmed them the same way he did with her hands, but this time he had another idea.

"Whaa!" This time it was Katara who cried out, though for a different reason entirely. Aang was tickling her feet.

"Aang, stop! Stop it!" She pleaded laughing.

"What was that? I can't hear you over your laughing!"

"Please Aang, stop!"

"Oh, alright." He replied smiling as he released her feet and lied back down next to Katara, who was wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"That was so not fair!" Katara said as she playfully punched Aang.

"What? You put cold hands and feet on me as I slept, then put them on me again when I said you could stay here to keep warm, I think it was perfectly fair!" He said with mock annoyance. Knowing just as well by the grin on his face, Katara responded,

"At least I was trying to get war, not revenge. What happened to 'letting you anger go and forgiving' or whatever it was that you told me?"

"Hmm. That's a good question." He began before he was interrupted by a yawn coming from none other than Katara.

"But, a question for another day. We should get some sleep." He added. Katara nodded in agreement as for her eyelids were already beginning to droop.

Katara snuggled closer to Aang and put her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hands tangling in her hair.

A chilling breeze blew through the open window in Aang's bedroom, only to find two sleeping forms, warmed by each others bodies.

* * *

AN: Alright, that is my first fanfiction. Please review!


	2. Tired

AN: So, it's been a loooong time, hasn't it? I had not intended to make my few readers wait for the next oneshot. Of course, the idea I had for the first one had to come to me _right _before finals and winter break. I had meant to update this one a week after the first, but as you can see, that didn't happen. I plan on form here on out to give you a oneshot, hopefully, every one to two weeks. Though, I'm sure you have heard that a lot from many other writers. I'm giving myself those two weeks so I can build up some oneshots, so eventually I can update every week. But, only time will tell if that will work.

I'm not really sure how well this ending works. I wasn't really satisfied with it, but I wanted to finish the story and post it for you guys, even if it is a little later than I wanted.

But, I digress. I shall let you read the disclaimer and move on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I dost ne sylfre Avatar: the Last Airbender. (I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender)

* * *

Two years after the war, the Avatar has gone through peace meeting after peace meeting. He rarely even knew what the old generals were talking about as they droned on everyday. Topics ranging from petty squabbles amongst civilians and, on _rare_ occasion, something of more importance like rebellions.

Unfortunately, for Aang, today was not a day for rebellions. Not that he wants a rebellion, just something more exciting.

He meandered his way through the front door of his home, which he and his friends share in Ba Sing Se, without looking see who, if anyone, was home. Once he was in he found the nearest piece of furniture, and flopped onto it, face down. Lucky for him, that furniture happened to be the couch.

"Long day?" A familiar soothing voice called from the dinning area. The only response was a muffled groan in agreement.

"What was it about this time?" The voice asked again. Though he didn't need to see who it was, Aang picked up his head anyway to be heard clearly.

"Something about this citizen complaining about this other citizen calling him a rude name. I stopped listening after awhile and fixed it like every other problem. I don't even know what to think about these meetings anymore. Its like all of a sudden no one knows how to live without the constant help of the Avatar. I'm mean, seriously, do I really need to know about _every_ little argument that _ever_ occurs between _everyone_." He ended in a huff as he rolled over.

"Hmm. Well, I'm not sure what to do about that at the moment," Katara started. "but I have an idea on how to relax you." Craning his neck to get a look at Katara, he asked with a raised eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" Katara strolled her way over to the couch where Aang's head lay. She reached down and gently grabbed his head and hoisted it up. As she did she slipped underneath his head. All the while, Aang's curious gaze never faltered or left her face.

"What are you doing?" He questioned her once more.

"Just relax, and close your eyes." She soothed. After one last curious glance, he did as he was told, being that he was too exhausted and irritated to argue. Once she was sure he wasn't going to open his eyes again she pulled water from the air to coat her hands in the cool element. Then, although it was an awkward angle, she put her hands against his temples, and the water began to glow.

"Hmm." Aang hummed in relief, already feeling more relaxed.

After some time had past, Katara pulled her hands away, and discarded the water out the nearest window.

"Are you feeling more relaxed now?" Inquired Katara.

"You could say that." Aang replied sleepily. Katara only giggled at her boyfriend and leaned forward to drop a kiss on the airbenders forehead as he began to dose off.

Shortly there after, the couple's friends had come home from the market. Of course, Sokka was the first one in through the door. Therefore, he started to make his way over to interfere with their peace. Noticing them both to be asleep, Suki ran in front of Sokka to stop him.

"Don't do anything that you would learn to regret later, Sokka. Just leave them be." She defensibly whispered with her arms outstretched to the sides. He huffed then nodded in agreement before grumbling his way to the kitchen. The Kyoshi warrior then regarded the earthbender to her right,

"Are you going to do anything?"

"Hey, as much as don't like _seeing_ all that mushy stuff," Toph started with air quotes" I still am happy that they're happy together." She took one last _look_ at Aang and Katara and added. "I'm off to my room. Its late. Night."

"Night." Suki replied while looking at the happy couple on the couch before going off to find her boyfriend where she suspected he would be.

A little while later, Aang awoke to find himself still resting on Katara's lap. He looked up to see that Katara had fallen asleep with her head resting at an awkward angle. Sitting up as carefully as possible, Aang stood, and stretched. Then, he looked over at Katara once more, and decided that she would be more comfortable in her own bed. Ever so carefully, he picked her up to carry her to her room.

Once he arrived in her room and settled her into her bed, Katara began to stir.

"Hmm." She hummed. Her tired eyes opened enough to regard Aang with a questioning look.

"How'd I get here?" She questioned sleepily.

"Well, I carried you of course." Aang laughed.

"Hmm." Katara drowsily hummed.

"Good night. Sweet dreams Katara." Aang kissed her forehead and began to get up when Katara loosely grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To my room. Why? You don't want me to leave?" Aang challenged while trying not to sound to hopeful.

"No.." Katara trailed off.

"Aren't you worried about Sokka?" He asked.

"Not really. We usually wake up before him anyway, so I think we'll be fine."

"OK. If you're sure."

"I am." Katara reassured as Aang lay down next to her. Once he was comfortable Katara turned over and snuggled into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She then reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good night." She said.

"Night."

That night Aang was able to sleep soundly without worry of the petty arguments between civilians and the unnecessary topics the old generals would ramble on about the next day, or any day after for that matter.

* * *

AN: Alrighty. So, that is my second oneshot. I hope you all enjoy it more than I did! I also hope that I didn't lose to many of you over my break. I will do my best to keep true to my word of giving you another one in a week or two.

Please review!


	3. First Date

AN: So, I'm a day late. Oh well. This one, as I'm sure you all can tell, is about Katara and Aang's first date. It is about as long as the other two combined so, about 2,000 words. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I like the beginning, but not crazy about the rest.

Anyway, I would like to make some thank you's. First, to my beta reader, The Goddess of Myths. She helped me a lot for this one. Next, to my few followers/reviewers, frozen-in-change, Ashley Barbosa, kira97, Batarang131, missredkat, and jayharp. That will probably be the only time I list the followers/reviewers. To Batarang131, this one definitely follows your advise you gave me.

Alright, I'll stop talking now. Read the disclaimer, and as always, review please!

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Avatar: The Last Airbender. (I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.)

* * *

Katara was not like most girls. Rarely did she worry about how her make-up was, or fuss over her hair, or even what she was wearing. She did not have the time to keep up with her appearance, besides the typical hygienic needs. Only on special occasion did she dress up, being that she was one of the worlds saviors and girlfriend of the Avatar, she would be busy traveling and stopping fights.

Today, however, is one of those special occasions.

This was the first date she would have with Aang-or anyone for that matter. So, to say the least, Katara was worried about what she would wear.

When asked what they are going to do on the date, Aang would only say he had something planned and nothing more. Even after she kept pestering him, he would not give up any plans. He just wanted her to be ready about midday the next day.

For the first time, Katara was panic-stricken on her appearance. Should I wear something comfortable, or dressy, or casual, or... She was on the edge of ripping out her hair! Finally, instead of driving herself mad, she asked the only person she knew to ask. Suki.

"You know he will be happy no matter what you wear." Assured Suki.

"Yeah, but still, I don't know where we are going or what we are even doing! He won't tell me anything! I've asked! If I dress up too much and we go to the beach, then I'm overdressed! Or, if I wear something more casual and-"

"Stop. Calm down." Suki grabbed Katara's arm to stop her rambling. "Then, we need to find something that can be equally dressy as casual and comfortable. Just relax." Suki advised.

"You're right. I'm overthinking this." Katara relented.

Suki and Katara made their way over to Katara's closet to she if she had anything that fit the requirements. She didn't. After traveling for almost a year, carrying next to nothing, and during that traveling getting almost all of their few belongings stolen by sandbenders, the Gaang didn't own very much.

"So it looks like we are gonna have to go shopping!" Suki exclaimed clapping her hands. They are so perfect for each other. Katara thought, remembering her brother's reaction to shopping.

Katara and Suki were both equally excited about being able to go shopping and having the money to do so, but, when offered to go with, Toph was not so excited.

"I don't think I'm gonna go. I can't even see the clothes anyway!"

"But Toph, it'll be fun!" Katara begged. "Don't you remember when we went to that spa one time? Didn't you have fun then?"

"Yeah, I do remember, but I also remember being made fun of and told I look like a pet poodle monkey by some girls." Toph reminded her.

"Then you would also remember when we washed those same girls down a river. Come on! You at least enjoyed that!"

"Ugh. Fine! Fine! I'll go!"Toph relented realizing that she wouldn't get out of this one. Suki, having watched the whole exchange, thought, I really need to ask them about their adventures! They would have asked Mai as well, but seeing as that she was in the Fire Nation with Zuko while they were in Ba Sing Se, it wasn't really possible.

The three girls set out to do some shopping in the market of Ba Sing Se. As they make their way to the market the other citizens offered them gifts of gratitude for helping end the Hundred Year War. Of course, Suki and Katara denied the gifts out of courtesy. Toph on the other hand, tried to take them, until Katara and Suki dragged her away.

Once they made it to the marketplace Toph said,

"OK. Let's find a store, find some clothes for Sugar Queen on her date with Twinkletoes, and get this over with."

"Oh come on Toph. Can you just be a girl for once?" Suki asked.

"I had to be a girl for thirteen years of my life. I don't have to be one now, so I won't."

"Right. Sorry Toph." Suki apologized. Finally, the girls made it to a clothing store. Katara and Suki roamed around while Toph found the nearest seat where she promptly sat down.

"Do you need any help find-" A store clerk began to ask Toph.

"No. I don't need any help. Just here with some friends." Toph cut her off. Katara, who is more friendly with the clerks and the one there for the clothes, was handed outfit after outfit by the clerks when asked if she needed any help.

* * *

Two hours later, after trying on clothes, Katara found the perfect outfit for her date with Aang.

"You look beautiful, Katara" Suki admonished.

"Thanks." Katara said while trying not to blush at all the compliments she was receiving from not only Suki but the clerks as well. Toph stood up and reached over to feel Katara's outfit.

"It's soft, but yet it feels kinda durable. Like you could fight in it." Toph pointed out.

"Great! That's what we were going for!" Katara exclaimed.

After paying for the outfit, the trio made their way home so Katara could eat and get a full night rest to be prepared for the date tomorrow (not like she would be getting very much sleep anyway).

* * *

The next morning, Katara got up just after sunset and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast

"Good morning." A familiar voice called behind her. She turned, smiled, and replied,

"Good morning, Aang." After giving her a quick peck on the lips he yawned and asked,

"What are you making for breakfast?"

"Just noodles. I made both with and without meat." Katara informed.

"Great! I'm starving!" He exclaimed. As Katara finished cooking Aang helped her set the table. The others walked in just after the table was set.

"Please tell me there is meat for breakfast." Sokka begged.

"Of course Sokka, I wouldn't forget your precious meat." Katara said rolling her eyes, eliciting laughs from everyone else in the group. They talked about what they would do today (except Aang, for he won't confess anything about the date) as they finished eating their breakfast. Once they were done, Katara went to her room to get ready for her date with Aang.

* * *

She came out two hours later, clad in her new outfit. It consisted of a blue top that went across one shoulder, tied in a small bow in the front, and showed her mid-section. The bottom was a long, blue skirt with three pieces of cloth that hung down with the middle piece the lowest. Each piece had a swirling pattern much like the top of water tribe symbol. The sides of the skirt were split up to just above her knee. Underneath her skirt was her usual blue pants in case she would need to do some waterbending. Her hair had her familiar loopies tied to the roll in the back with the rest of her hair down.

"Wow. You look...wow." Aang muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. Katara blushed furiously and equally muttered a 'thanks' in return.

"Now Aang," Sokka started and everyone groaned. "You better take good care of her out on this date."

"Sokka," Katara warned.

"I'm just saying" He raised his hands defensibly. After saying their 'goodbye''s and 'have fun''s Katara and Aang were on their way.

"So where are we going to first?" Katara asked, hopeful Aang would actually tell her something about the date.

"You'll see," Aang replied.

"Ugh." Katara groaned in frustration. "You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

"Nope" They continued to walk through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Occasionally, they would be thanked for their part in ending the war. Of course they were always happy for that, but they wouldn't have minded more time to themselves. Eventually, they made their way to a restaurant, one that they would have never thought they would be able to go to during the war.

"You don't have to do that." Aang said when the host told the couple they would find them a seat even though there was a 20 minute wait.

"Of course, anything for the Avatar and his girlfriend." The host insisted. Aang only groaned, knowing that he can never get through to people that he was a normal person and didn't want any special treatment. Shortly after, they had been seated and were looking at the menu.

"So what are you going to get?" Katara asked.

"Not sure. You?"

"Hmm. I don't know either." Katara thought for a moment, "You know what? They have dumplings. I think I'm gonna go with that."

"They even have a vegetarian version too! I'm going to get those too." Once the waiter made his way back to their table, they ordered their meal. They didn't have to wait very long, which wasn't surprising, so they were in and out of the restaurant in no time. Besides, Aang didn't want to spend too much time in there anyway.

"Alright. We had dinner. Now where?" Katara asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to do some waterbending." Waterbending was one of Aang and Katara's favorite pastime to do together.

"Of course, but where are we going to find a place to waterbend in Ba Sing Se?"

"You'll see." Aang said with a sly smile.

After calling his flying bison with his whistle, Aang and Katara made their way to the outer ring where Aang had built the zoo. Katara couldn't see it yet, but there was something else beside that zoo.

"Aang, why are we going to the zoo?" Katara questioned Aang.

"We're not. There's more there than the just the zoo out here." Just as Aang finished his sentence, they came into view of what Aang was taking them to.

"Aang, wow, it's beautiful!" Katara was awestruck at what was before her. There was a waterfall that flowed down into the most serene sand surrounded pool.

"I wanted to make a place where we could waterbend without being disturbed. I know you've tried waterbending at that one fountain, but you stopped because people stared at you. This way, we only have to take a short ride on Appa here, or just a walk." Aang explained.

"It's amazing Aang. You're amazing." Aang blushed furiously. "How did you do this?"

"Let's just say I have some great teachers." This time, it was Katara's turn to blush.

"Well, do you want to do some waterbending or what?" Aang asked.

"Let's go!"

They started off as they always do when waterbending. Standing across from each other passing an orb of water back and forth. Appa sat by the waterfall dozing off as the two waterbended. They did this for awhile until Katara had an idea. She smirked, and then shot the orb at Aang's face.

"Hey!" Aang yelled as he fell over.

"Whoops. Sorry. I guess the water just got away from me." Katara said in faked innocence.

"Right, I'm sure it did." Aang got up and with a smirk threw water right back at Katara.

"Ah!" She fell over to. "What was that for?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I guess the water got away from me too." Aang said with a sly smile.

"Hmm. We'll see about that." And there began an all out war between the two. Each being equally offensive and defensive. Throwing punches, so to speak, but blocking them just as easily. Finally, once the moon began to rise, Aang knocked Katara down again. Defeating his sifu for the first time.

"Ha! I beat you for once!" Aang jumped up into the air.

"Haha." Katara said in a mocking tone. Aang bent down to grab Katara's hand to help her up. Once she was up she said,

"Great job, pupil Aang" She leaned forward and kissed him. "By the way, I let you win."

"No you didn't. I won fair and square."

"No, I let you get me that last time."

"Fine, I would rather lose to you than anyone else anyway." Aang admitted.

"Aw. You're too sweet, Aang." Katara leaned forward to kiss him again.

"Alright, we should start heading back. It's getting late, and Sokka probably is freaking out already." Aang said.

"You're right, but lets walk. Have Appa go home. We can say something about how he didn't listen to the whistle for whatever reason. He won't know the difference, right Appa?" Once he heard his name, he looked up from where he was sleeping and grunted as if in agreement.

"Walk it is then." Aang pecked Katara on the lips and sent Appa on his way back to their home. Then the couple began their moonlit walk home.

* * *

AN: That's it! Review, please!


End file.
